


Reverse Confession

by BabyChocoboAlchemist



Series: Bradley's Adventures at Happybell Farms [3]
Category: Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns, 牧場物語つながる新天地 | Story of Seasons
Genre: Angst, Love, M/M, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyChocoboAlchemist/pseuds/BabyChocoboAlchemist
Summary: Bradley begins a new life as a farmer of Happybell Farms, hoping to leave behind the many wounds of a heartbreaking past forever. Adventures abound in a life filled with wonders-but the most surprising adventure comes in the form of a postman, who tells the farmer something Bradley never thought he'd hear.





	Reverse Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading this Story of Seasons ficlet of mine. :) It means more than you'll ever know! 
> 
> You might have been able to tell already, but I'm a part of the troop that wishes same-sex relationships could be a full blown thing in the Story of Seasons/Harvest Moon games. In the meantime, you could easily catch me working on headcanons that feature the male farmer falling in love with one of the bachelors. This particular verse has my original farmer falling in love with Wayne, who is my favorite love interest by far. You may be able to tell by the way the piece is written. :) I'm still learning about Hinata and Yuzuki, but a certain postman's got the market cornered on being adorable.
> 
> Other than his name, Bradley's description is left vague so readers can insert their own description. I envision my character as a redhead, but readers can picture him with blue hair, green hair, white hair, whatever. Go wild. :)
> 
> And I'm such a nerd about all of this stuff, I've got Harvest Moon soundtracks playing in the background as I write this. LOL.

"I never expected I'd end up feelin' this way about you. About anyone. But it's true, and it's the most wonderful feelin' in the world. I'm in love with you-hopelessly, wildly in love with you."

Bradley stared at him. He couldn't do anything but stare at him, as every word in the book had been ripped out of him like leaves from a tree during a storm. Suppressing the part of him that wanted to somersault up the tallest mountain was like keeping one's self from breathing, but some protective measures had to be taken. After spending what felt like an eternity in torment, how could he possibly believe he was living in a fairy tale? Where someone, another man to top it all off, was actually returning his feelings? 

Sure, his friendship with the postman had been nothing short of wonderful. Uplifting. Magical. Sure, it was littered with moments of him almost experiencing heart failure over how adorable Wayne could be on a daily basis, and his cheeks turning darker than roses over even the little things his friend said, but even with the constant threat of heart failure it had all been like a dream. Ever since he and his sister Elena began new lives as farmers, life had been nothing but a dream so incredible, it was crazy. And Wayne, beautiful, kind, awkward, unwittingly-adorable-on-an-hourly-basis Wayne, was the highlight of his day. But-

There was an itty bitty, kinda really big problem with what he just heard. Especially with his friend's track record of dazzling women. It may have been on accident, but it happened nevertheless. So why-

It hit him. Of course. That had to be the angle Wayne was coming from. Couldn't be anything else. "I get it," the young farmer chuckled, nervousness meshing with forced relief. A question mark rose on the postman's face as Bradley went on.

"You're practicing for the play. You're in the same play Hinata's in and you've got some big scene in which your character confesses to some other character. Sis told me all about it."

Wayne's innocent expressions defeated even those of a puppy's. "Sorry," he said, as though he had just burned down Happybell Farms. "I've heard of th' show too, but I ain't involved in it. That there confession was for you, not for somebody in a play."

For him. Bradley.

Him.

It was at that moment it became impossible to believe in reality. Bradley swore he was living in a dream, fast asleep in a world far away from crops and magic and wonders. Fast asleep in the city that never did anything but break his heart. In just a few moments he'd open his eyes and find it was all a lie-Wayne, the stars shining above them in a blissful cerulean sky, the gentle winds brushing against them, carrying the scents of lavender and evening's touches. In just a few moments it would all be gone. He'd go back to being alone, back to torturing his sisters and parents. Back to hating himself for even drawing breath. Back to-

Wayne. Back to the earth beneath his feet, the stars rising above, glowing with promises that would never be broken. Back to the memories. Back to the times they shared in the kitchen, the farm, the post office. Back to the festivals. Back to a certain beaming, laughing postman being covered in baby chicks while trying to help out one day. Back to Wayne telling him about his parents, and how he wouldn't ever forget them as long as the stars continued to shine. Back to the smiles and warmth and patience. Back to-

Love.

Bradley blinked back tears, but the effort was futile. More tears fell in their place. "You're kidding, right?" he asked, breathless, excited, terrified. "Me? Are you absolutely SURE it's ME you're in love with, and not someone else?"

The postman became both indignant and warm, never fond of the farmer's penchant for putting himself down. Seemed to be another full-time job of his, alongside farming. "Yeah, it's you," he replied, voice as soft as the evening winds. "You. No one else. Haven't been able to get you out of my head lately, and just thinkin' about you fills me with so much happiness, I'm always ready t' explode. I'm really hopin' you'll do me the honor of-oh, wait, please, please don't cry! If you'd rather keep bein' friends, I'm just fine with that, I swear!"

"It's not like that," were the only words the farmer could get out, before he succumbed to tears. 

It took about five minutes for him to gather enough strength to say 'I'm in love with you too', but then the rest of the night pretty much had 'cry my eyes out' on the farmer's agenda. But-

Wayne never left his side. Not once.


End file.
